1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitter for a display for use in electronic products and a method of forming the light emitter and display.
2. Prior Art
Modern consumer electronics require cheap, high-contrast displays with good power efficiency and low drive voltages. Particular applications include displays for mobile phones and hand-held computers.
Conventional displays comprise twisted nematic liquid crystal displays (TN-LCDs) with active matrix addressing and super-twisted nematic liquid crystal displays (STN-LCDs) with multiplex addressing. These however require intense back lighting which presents a heavy drain on power. The low intrinsic brightness of LCDs is believed to be due to high losses of light caused by the absorbing polarizers and filters which can result in external transmission efficiencies of as low as 4%.